


dinner and a show

by sadstuckgod



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bukkake, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, Other, Public Hand Jobs, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadstuckgod/pseuds/sadstuckgod
Summary: Red decides to fool around at dinner time.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	dinner and a show

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I ever wrote so,,, yeah

When Red met Stretch, this is never how he'd thought they'd end up.  
But he loved it all the same.  
Tacos piled high on his plate, knees brushing together, Blueberry telling stories across the table and even Red's brother laughing-  
Red grinning, holding "pleasant" conversation- as pleasant as a fell-verse monster gets, anyway-  
And his fingers lightly stroking Stretch's magic under the waistband of his pants.  
"y'know, stretch and I were watching this show the other night- what was it called....babe, you wanna tell em about it?"  
Sweat dripping off the others skull. A strained smile. Magic leaking out of his cock.   
No one knows.  
"Some anime-" circle the head, feel his length twitch in your hand, his large hands grasping your thigh- "Undyne reccomended? A puppy girl- excuse me, Red, can we talk for a second?"  
Red's grin was practically ear to ear at this point- except, they don't have ears. But you get the picture.   
"babe, we're in the middle of dinner-"  
Edge seemed to have caught on, at least in some sense, to Red's little game, and was not nearly as amused. "Go take care of your boyfriend, Red. Tacos will wait." He narrowed his eyes. "Unlike you." Red pulled his hand out of his boyfriends pants, giving an innocent shrug, before Stretch stood and Red followed him upstairs.

Stretch was painfully hard by the time they reached his bedroom. "You couldn't have just waited till after we ate? You little shit-"   
Red laughed in his face. "you know you love me."   
"You know what else I love, babe?" A knee pressed to Red's pelvis. A rough circle. "Your tight little pussy around my cock. Go on. You want to play games, let's go."   
"not gonna take me to dinner first? oh wait-" Still, Red summoned his magic, and rubbed himself eagerly on Stretch's knee.   
"God, you think I'm bad- you're like a dog in heat, babe. I'm starting to think this was less about getting my cock hard and more about my cock inside you. I have half a mind to fuck your mouth and let you get yourself rutting on my thigh like the little bitch you are." Stretch kept his tone easy the whole time- like he couldn't care less about fucking Red, like he did it just to watch him squirm.  
"babe-" Red was the one sweating now, but god was he wet. Leaving little patches of slick on Stretch's pants. "c'mon, babe, im sorry-"  
Stretch pulled his knee back, pulled his cock out of his pants, and rubbed the tip on Red's soaking pussy. "You gonna be a good dog? You gonna beg for it?"  
"please- please, god, stretch please ill be a good-"   
Stretch thrust himself into Red.  
Red gave a shuddery gasp, grinding down on Stretch's thick cock, and Stretch fucked him slowly. Gently, one skeletal thumb rubbing easy circles around his clit.  
"ngh- babe, stretch- faster, please-"  
"I'm such a lazy bastard, I have half a mind to just let you fuck yourself on my cock...but today, I want all of Snowdin to hear you scream."  
Red moaned openly as Stretch plowed in and out of him with his cock, one hand circling his clit, the other around his throat- not choking, but stroking under his chin gently, just holding him there.   
"stretch- please, fuck-" Red begged.  
"Do you want me to call Blue in here? I bet he'd get off watching you."  
"Nnn- stretch- I'm yours, I'm only yours-"  
"That stunt at the dinner table said different. You were practically begging me to bend you over right there, in front of everyone."   
Red cried out his cunt spasming around Stretch's cock, thighs shaking as his soaking pussy milked Stretch.  
"please- please, stretch, cum inside me-"  
"No." Stretch pulled out slowly, and Red almost cried- he felt so empty. He pushed Red down by the shoulders and stroked himself to completion, before cumming all over his face.  
"Let's go finish dinner."  
Red didn't bother asking to wash off. He knew the answer.


End file.
